Generally described, operators of computing services may provide user interfaces (“UIs”) that enable users to browse and select the items made available through the service. A graphical user interface may provide hierarchical menus, search fields, and other controls to facilitate access, and may provide user-specific controls such as listings of recent orders or selectable item recommendations.
Users of computing services may thus perform various actions relating to the services by invoking various controls of the provided user interfaces. However, the functionality of the provided user interfaces may be limited by the service's inability to anticipate the user's actions, and these limitations of the user interfaces may reduce utilization of the computing services.